Who wants to be the Vice President of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:May 18 2014
Blog Post Made by UTG with his UTG 2 account Ok, there is something important that needs to be done on this wiki. You see, It needs a new Vice President. Because the previous Vice President UGG betrayed me as shown on the comments section of This blog post and the block log of this wiki. As I explained Here, UGG became a secret agent for Fantendo, we got in a banning war, and he lost the war because I told my parents about it and they told him to ask wikia to disable his account or get grounded. And so he got his own account globally banned. But now we need a new Vice President of This wiki. Because in case I the president, have to be inactive, a vice president is needed to temporarily take care of this wiki while the President is innactive. We need A Vice President that will be loyal to this wiki. First I will tell you the requirements to be the Vice President Requirements *The Vice President has to be somebody who is loyal to this wiki, the principals of freedom democracy, and to me the current president. Because the Vice President needs to be somebody we can trust. *The Vice President can NOT be someone who has unfairly banned me from this wiki. Because somebody who has unfairly banned me from this wiki cannot be trusted *The Vice President has to check wikia a lot. Since it is their duty to temporarily become in charge of this wiki in case I the President has to become inactive for some reason, they have to see if they got a new message from me that tells them if I have to be inactive from this wiki for some reason. *The Vice President can NOT be somebody who has unblocked a user that deserves to be banned. Because as I said earlier, the Vice President has to be somebody We can trust *The Vice President has to be somebody who follows the rules on MY version of the List of Rules. *The Vice President can NOT be a corrupt Fantendo leader unless they change their ways. Because corrupt Fantendo leaders cannot be trusted since they keep invading this wiki and unbanning other corrupt Fantendo leaders that deserve to be banned. *The Vice President must oppose UMG. Because UMG was the evilest person on wikia. He is WORSE then all the Fantendo leaders and other trolls on wikia combined. UMG was the devil of wikia. Proof that UMG is EVIL is shown here. *The Vice President must be a nice polite person who treats other good users with Respect. Vice President Choosing Process *First I will ask good users on this wiki if they want to be the Vice President of this wiki. The ones that say yes will be the candidates for Vice President. *Then there will be a poll on the page called Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki:Rules and Polls where the people running for Vice President will be written users on this wiki will have the option to choose which person written on the poll to vote for. By the ways, this shows how Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki is a Democracy because it allows the users to choose who to vote for to be the Vice President unlike the corrupt dictatorship of Fantendo. Potential Future Vice Presidents *User:Tonic the Hedgefox He is a great user who makes some articles here and seems to be somebody that would make a good Vice President. He would most likely oppose UMG *User:Chu Kok He is a great person loyal to this wiki and will oppose UMG once I tell him the true story of how Evil UMG is *More coming soon